


The [Headmaster's] Office

by x_manga_Bleach_x



Series: Slutty Harry • Smut [Requests] [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Desk Sex, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Not really but he likes to behave like one, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Requests, Screamer!Harry, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Slut Harry, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 22:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_manga_Bleach_x/pseuds/x_manga_Bleach_x
Summary: Harry visits the headmaster when the old man is playing with himself. And instead of running away screaming, or being shocked, he decides to pleasure the man. PWPI do not own the HP Universe. Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling.[ Hannah, why ? Why do you keep asking for Dumbles/Harry ?!]





	The [Headmaster's] Office

**Author's Note:**

> • I was going to write a full lemon with the old man actually fucking Harry ( the request wasn't really detailed but they wanted a PWP so... ) but I know that I'm making more and more grammatical errors and I'm tired so I'm going to stop the massacre right there. Toodles ! 
> 
> • Oh by the way ! English still isn't my mother tongue but I strive to improve myself.  
\- My phone correcting is a real bi...

[_ I have a pretty hard time imagining a 17 years old boy with a centenarian old man but it was a request and I decided to give it a try. Here it is [I've already been scarred for life so writing this OS was nothing but, oh well. Be warned._].

* * *

Harry [always] had a lot on his mind. When it became too much, he decided to have a talk with the Headmaster Dumbledore; after all, the old man was always there when the brunet was in need of advice. He was there when Harry decided to prove to the court that he was responsible enough to care for himself and that he didn't have to stay with the Dursley anymore. He was also the one to convince Harry that he didn't have to hold himself back in regard of his school notes seeing as the Dursley ( he was still living with them at the time ) would never know about it. So, even thought he lost his friendship with Hermione because the lioness took the rivalry a tad bit too far, he stopped holding back anymore.

With the stress of his NEWTs and the stress of the Death Eaters still on the loose AND the situation with Teddy... Well, Harry never did well under pressure ( unless it was a life or death situation ).

So it was no wonder, really, that he finally ended on his way to the headmaster's office.

He greeted the gargoyle guarding the office and the stone statue let him through without waiting for a password ( yeah, ghosts, gargoyles and portraits tended to act that way towards him ). The voice that answered after he knocked at the door was **unmistakenly** that of Dumbledore but it was... weird, perhaps a bit shaky.

His eyebrow furrowed but he shook his head and entered the office. The old man was sitting behind his desk, red faced and sweaty. He was panting and his hands were gripping the desk. Huh ? Was the man perhaps a bit sick ? Harry knew the infirmary was under quarantine because of the cold wave that had struck England so the headmaster was better off in his office.

His theory seemed to be confirmed when he noticed the unfocused gaze of the old man.

“Professor ?”

“H – Harry, my boy ! Wh – What can I do for you ?”

Harry raised an eyebrow at the disheveled appearance of the headmaster but thought nothing of it. Although he was not as pure and naive as many would think, he just couldn't even imagine another reason for the old man to be in such a state. [He probably should have.]

“Are you alright, Professor ?”

The trembling old man audibly gulped before nodding his head with a somewhat grandfatherly smile.

"I'm fine Harry ( he took a deep breath ). D – Do you need something, my boy ?"

Harry took a seat in front the desk and bit his lip.

“The attention was becoming too much.” He finally said.

But, as he looked at the headmaster, he could see that the man was hardly listening.

“Professor ? What's going on ?”

All things considered, he probably should have known by now but... seriously.. How was he supposed to know that the old man played with himself in his office ?

It happened suddenly.

One moment, they were talking ( or trying to make it look like they were at ease ) and the next... the next, the headmaster was standing up, his robes open, exposing his throbbing and dripping cock to his student. He then proceeded to cum all over the face of a very shocked ( and aroused ) Harry Potter. From his place in front of the desk ( and the old man ) the brunet couldn't see the pink vibrating toy stuck in the older man's ass.

Harry gasped when a few jets of white cream hit his face and lips. His eyes widened as he stuck his tongue out and licked his lips. Tasty and slightly bitter; he shuddered when he realized that it really was cum. And, oh god – Harry was so hard. Dazed, he lowered his gaze toward his pants and realized, with no small amount of horror and excitation, that his erection was tenting his trousers, seeing as his robes were open and his uniform actually fitted him ( they usually were too large for him ), it was hard no to see it. Fortunately, the headmaster was still too dazed and out of it to notice the bulge in his student's pants. The old man slumped against his desk, still shaking uncontrollably thanks to the pink vibrator firmly stuck in his ass - and still incredibly hard, thanks to a little something.

And Harry, well, Harry saw an opportunity. He quickly got out of his pants and briefs, keeping only his top and tie as he dropped in front of the headmaster, between the chair and the desk. The old man's cock was still standing at attention above Harry's head. The boy reddened instantly before tilting his head and opening his mouth. He shyly stuck his tongue out and took an hesitant lick of (/at?) the hardening cock in front of him. At first, Dumbledore didn't react, but when the tongue became insistent, he had no choice but to look down. It was a bit of a shock to see his favorite student giving kitten licks to the tip of his penis. Then, the small brunet grew a bit more confident and decided to not just lick anymore and started sucking the dick offered to him. And that's when Dumbledore realized what was really happening. And he did not even tried to stop it. [_Aberforth had always told him that he was a selfish git and Albus wasn't about to deny the boy a hard fuck if that was what the teen wanted. What did it matter if the boy was young enough to be - yeah, it didn't matter. Albus liked them young anyway. _]

His wrinkled hand found its way in Harry's raven hair and encouraged the boy to go deeper. The Gryffindor moaned wantonly as he sucked the huge appendage and his right hand came down along his body to caress his small penis. It wasn't... it wasn't really small but Harry had seen bigger so... yeah, he considered his own penis to be rather small in comparison to Fred's and George's ( _Ron's was smaller than Harry's and although he hadn't slept with the other boy he shared a dorm with him for years now so he knew that sort of things_ ). And Dumbledore's. Oh god, his was just huge. Harry stroked his cock to full hardness even as he eagerly sucked the headmaster's shaft. It was great. There was just one thing he missed. He felt so empty, it was frustrating. He wished he had something in his ass.

Harry's hands found their way to the old man's balls and massaged them. He had known for quite some times that the former transfiguration teacher had a thing for barely of age young men. Once in a while, an article about Dumbledore would come through in the tabloid. It would always be about his latest conquest. Those articles never stayed long because the old man had a great deal of influence, but still, by the time they were retracted, Harry had already read them all.

[ He had never admitted thinking of older men while wanking – never quite as old the headmaster, no, but old enough to be his father. ]

Harry did his best not to gag when he took the entire shaft in his mouth ( well, more like half of it, really ). He loved giving blowjobs. Some may not have much interest in this... activity but Harry loved having something in his mouth. He had a bit of an oral fixation, one could say.

“Hmm..”

He couldn't say much with something so big in his mouth but, as he sucked the erected shaft, he arched his back and rubbed his throbbing erection against the floor. The boy felt the Headmaster shift against him, as if he was looking for something and then, the old man leaned forward and Harry felt something cold slid against the creak of his ass. It was the tip of a wand. Dumbledore's wand ( yes, the Elder one ). There was no whispered word but Harry knew that Dumbledore was proficient in wordless and wandless magic. It was strange but not unpleasant. Harry felt his passage being lubricated by an unknown and teasing force that he supposed was Dumbledore's magic.

“Have you ever played with your hole, Harry ?”

The brunet released the headmaster's shaft with an obscene 'pop' and let out a moan before leaning forward to gently lick the throbbing erection. Did he ever say how much he liked this ? Oh yeah, he did. He didn't have much experience, only the twins and a few others guys from both the magical and non-magical world, but he truly loved it.

Eventually, he forced himself away from the cock long enough to answer the question.

“Yes, sir."

"And did you like it ?”

The tip of the wand slid into his ass. Harry moaned loudly.

“Ah ! Oh - Oh yes sir."

"Tell me, Harry, did you ever had sex ?"

"Yes sir. But only with boys."

_Not_ _men_, went unsaid.

"Good, good.”

The wand withdrew and Harry suppressed a groan. He didn't want it to end already. He mouthed against the glistening appendage right in front of him and planted kisses and kitten licks all over the monstrous cock. The dick was dripping with pre-come but the old man had a remarkable self-control.

He pushed his ass back against nothing. The wand didn't came back, but something bigger did. Harry stopped planting kisses long enough to turn his head and he stifled a gasp when he noticed the purple dildo that the old man had just enchanted. He watched with interest as the toy pushed into his ass. Groans and moans escaped him as he eagerly pushed back against the enchanted cock. The toy seemed to have a mind of its own or perhaps it was reacting to the headmaster's will. It plunged as far as it could.

Harry moaned loudly and his hand slipped. He was laying on the floor with his cheek pressed on the carpet and his ass up in the air. The back and forth movement was slow but the toy was sinking deeper with each passing second. Harry was panting.

A chuckle forced him to look up and he noticed the amused glint in the former transfiguration teacher's eyes :

“Don't silence yourself, Harry. You can be as loud as you wish. There are silencing charms around the room and the portraits were frozen before hand.”

It was only now that Harry remembered the former headmasters and headmistress and he noticed that the portraits were indeed frozen. All except one.

The boy blushed when he saw the perverted smirk on the forty-something years old man. Dumbledore of course didn't miss it and he chuckled.

“Vindictus Viridian is said to have always been an exceptionally gifted wizard. His portrait is much the same.”

The Gryffindor nodded and decided here and there that he didn't mind the small audience. If anything, it aroused him even more, he thought, as he struggled to get back on his knees and take a hold of the old man's cock, all the while looking at the portrait with a sultry look on his face.

The headmaster buckled against him and Harry gagged a bit before adjusting his grip on the man's hips. His hands grabbed the man's butt and the Gryffindor blushed when his finger brushed against something. A toy. Ah, that actually explained everything. Oh well...

His small hand closed around the vibrator and he pushed it deeper. The professor buckled again and released a groan, closing his eyes in the process. Harry moaned around the erected penis, creating vibrations that sent the older man on the edge and he groaned when Harry stopped suddenly with a wicked smile.

The Boy was about to start again when a message from the gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's office warned the old wizard that somebody was waiting to be granted entrance. That someone was Professor Sprout.

Albus groaned. Of all time. He couldn't – they didn't have time – and he didn't really want to explain the presence of a mostly naked student sucking him off.

Oh, alright.

“Quick, Harry. Come here.”

He guided the Gryffindor around the desk and pushed the small and delicate boy under the desk as he sat himself in his throne-like chair. He put his clothes back in place and closed his wizard robe to cover his dripping erection. Merlin, he wished Harry had just let him cum. It would have been so much easier.

Much easier indeed.

A knock at the door bought him out of his trail of thoughts and he gave a warm smile to the plump woman who entered his office.

“Ah, Headmaster, good evening. I have the list of new equipment we're going to need next year for Herbology."

"Of course, of course. I wasn't expecting it until much later. You and Severus usually do your inventory in late july."

"Ah, but I'm exceptionally going on a vacation this year and so I did it sooner […].”

Albus was distracted from her rambling by a hand caressing his inner tights.

Oh no.

The hand slid under his robes and stroked his balls. Albus bit back a groan. Under the desk, Harry stroked the man's cock on its entire length, then leaned forward and pressed a kiss on the tip of the appendage. And then, because he was a mischievous little minx, he opened his lips – just a bit, and stuck out his tongue. He could hear Sprout talking about gloves and seed but he tuned her out and focused his attention on the phallus in front of him, continuing what he was doing before. He gently sucked on the tip of the cock and smirked around the shaft when he heard the headmaster gasp and buckle. This time he was prepared though and he barely gagged.

“Albus, are you alright ? You look a bit red. You should go and see Poppy."

"Oh, I'm fine. I'll go see her if I don't feel better after dinner.”

In retaliation, the enchanted toy ( which Harry had nearly forgotten at this point since it had stopped moving for a while now ) started again and plunged as far as it could.

Harry gasped quietly and stifled a moan. It was all he could do to _not_ make any sound. He was usually pretty loud - a _screamer,_ really. The twins were particularly fond of noisy (loud?) partners. Being this quiet was new to him and although it was exciting, he'd rather be as loud as he wanted to be.

* * *

As soon as Professor Sprout was out of the office and the door locked behind her, Albus was standing up and face fucking Harry, the enchanted toy was doing the same on the other end. Harry mewled with approval. The dildo was pounding into him with such force that it was becoming difficult to continue his 'duty'.[He no longer had enough strength in his arms and he felt as though he could collapse any time.

He jerked himself off a few times before letting go – once again-, of his cock. He put much more effort in sucking the headmaster and a satisfied smirk briefly appeared on his face when he felt the older man tense against him(1)]. The former transfiguration teacher buckled one, two, three times against him before letting go and ejaculating in his mouth and once again, all over his face.

The small brunet swallowed and sighed with contentment then waited till the man had recovered enough. Then, he looked at him expectantly, clearly waiting for a command or the permission to cum.

The old man chuckled and, with a swift movement the purple toy came out of his anus only to roughly enter it again in the next second. Harry cried out with both pain and pleasure while the headmaster sat regally on his chair, watching the show. Really, who wouldn't want to see a pretty boy being fucked by an enchanted dildo ? He intentionally ignored the fact that the boy was barely of age in their world and would still be considered underage if they were in the muggle world.

The boy in question was lying on the floor with his ass up in the air, panting and moaning loudly. In fact, he was even louder than before.

“Oh god...” moaned the brunet as the toy pounded into him.

It was great. He had never thought of using magic for that sort of things before and the twins hadn't used sex toys when they deflowered Harry ( nor the next few times they slept together as friends with benefits ).

Still lost in a haze of pleasure, Albus wondered if perhaps he should help the young man to find deliverance. But then, he shook his head. It was so much better to watch the show from there. And so, for the next few minutes, he watched as the sex toy manhandled the boy until said boy quite literally exploded with pleasure. Larges drops of sperm were sprayed on the floor as the teen _screamed_.

Oh dear Merlin, the boy was a screamer. It would have been enough for anybody to grow hard again. The old man looked down at his still erected cock. Maybe he shouldn't have tried this new 'magic medicine' now. In insight, he probably should have wait(ed) until he retired in his quarters for the night. Nobody would have disturbed his time. But then again, his favorite student wouldn't have sucked him off.

“Good boy.” he said with a knowing smile.

Finally, the toy stopped moving. He didn't want to hurt the boy with overstimulation.

The small boy took a shallow breath but didn't try to move. He seemed perfectly comfortable on the ground. Albus made his way around the desk and watched the boy silently. Harry was only wearing his shirt and tie and his position gave him a great view of his now ruined ass. He wouldn't have minded pushing his cock in the small boy's ass. A glance at his watch told him that dinner was approaching.

Oh well, he was sure the opportunity would come again later.

“Well Harry, we should get going. Dinner will be ready.”

Without waiting for Harry, he put his clothes back into place and made his way towards the stairs. He didn't lock the door since the boy was still inside and instead continued on his way to the Great Hall.

Inside the Headmaster's office, a slow clapping pulled Harry out of his post orgasmic state and he looked up towards the portrait of Vindictus Viridian. The man wore a lazy smirk and Harry couldn't stop himself from grinning.

“Did you like it, Lord Viridian ?”

The portrait of the wizard nodded with approval.

“You did well, Hadrian. I hope our meeting still stands."

"Oh yeah, said Harry before giving him a mischievous smirk. And it's a date !”

The man gave him a smirk but nodded back just as the younger wizard finished putting his pants on.

The young man gave a wink to the portrait before skipping towards the door.

“Bye Honey !"

"Good evening, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1/ Yeah, I really didn't know how to turn those few sentences around.  
NdA : Sure, I write a lot of Underage!Harry with twenty or thirty-something-years-old-Dark-Wizards but they're clearly not as old as Dumbles. It was a bit difficult to ignore the age difference.  
• In case you were wondering, the end hinted towards a possible MoD!Harry


End file.
